Canopy
by PersonaOfBetrayal
Summary: She dreams within a canopy - a world away from the world. Drabble, TxY


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""For the short time we knew each other, you were already the whole world to me. You were the man from Zanarkand; the star player of the Zanarkand Abes; my bravest and most loyal guardian, and the hope who had helped me come to realise the new Spira./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""br /br /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""When the night matures into total darkness, there is a canopy which in our exhausted bodies go to sleep and dream together - gifted to us by Besaid's talented textile workers to commemorate our joining hands./spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-4f57da42-7fff-24be-f6e9-1760c3cc8234" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""When you see the bedframe, you see thick, silky curtains which separates us from the rest of our house, like a special room all to ourselves. They were the shade of blue-black which you could only sight in the lost depths of the galaxy, and faded into that of a vibrant ocean as they cascaded down. When they're closed over, the bright specks and blushes of orange scattered upon them - they paint the mirage of a spatial nighttime./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""With this vision in mind I fall cathartic, and lose myself in the faint chimes from the trinkets dangling above the mattress. My conscience is swept back to Macalania of years past - an unforgettable memory sweetened by my vivid nostalgia./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""I remember the moon's trembling reflection and a crest of light upon rippling springwater. I remember the remnants of my lost hope falling away in the shape of bitter tears, as well as a crown of shimmering trees surrounding me; the foliage drifting down in pieces; how very /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""cold/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor="" I felt…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""...and the red passion of the love /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor="" gave me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""The stars on these curtains couldn't compare to the brightest star of all. Back then you were youthful, with an angelic presence about you - whose arms coaxed our bodies together in a serene bond. Whose featherweight expression filled me with wonder, as I gazed curiously upon you in the flittering dark and caressed your fluffy head, taking care not to awaken you./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""But my precautions were not enough, for you were stirred awake by my self-indulgences, and all you gave me was your one-of-a-kind smile and the plump touch of your lips before we drifted off together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; -darkreader-inline-color: #e8e6e3; -darkreader-inline-bgcolor: transparent;" data-darkreader-inline-color="" data-darkreader-inline-bgcolor=""Even though that night now limbers in the past, tonight and every night to come would honor our strength of mind - our hope, and the dreams we brought to life./span/p 


End file.
